Navidad
by Hibarin-chan
Summary: estos son especiales de mis tres historia, son cosas que pasan en navidad
1. navidad

**LOS PERSLONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA Y LAS CANCIONES A SUS DEBIDOS AUTORES**

 **(T/N)=TU NOMBRE**

 **este es un especial de ¨Y SEGUIRÁ LA HISTORIA¨**

* * *

Casa de hibari...

el décimo vongola (tsuna) había organizado una fiesta para navidad pero su esposa (haru) obligo a todos los arcobalenos a que fueran vestidos de algo navideño

\- viper por favor ponte lo - dijo (T/N) rogando con un vestido de santa en las manos, esta portaba un vestido negro con morado el cual llegaba al suelo y el cabello agarrado en un chongo ( moño, cebolla, bola o como se le diga ) con dos agujas para el cabello color dorado

\- me niego - dijo viper

\- por favor, ademas trae una capa desu~ - dijo haru enseñando dicha capa, haru traía un vestido verde que llegaba arriba de la rodilla con una torera blanca y el cabello suelto con un pequeño gorrito de navidad del mismo color

\- no

\- por favor - rogó kyoko, kyoko traía un vestido rosa que llegaba al tobillo y el cabello en una coleta con un listón rosa pálido

\- jamas

\- te doy todo el dinero que quieras - dijo (T/N) mostrando una tarjeta de color dorado

\- echo - dijo viper arrebatando la tarjeta

10 minutos después...

viper salio del baño en donde dispuso a cambiarse el traje consistía en un vestido rojo de manga larga que llegaba a la rodilla, un cinturón café, unos botines de igual color y una pequeña capucha roja con peluche también roja

\- KAWAII - gritaron las tres muchachas

\- cállense que tengo suficiente con el ruidoso capitán - dijo viper enojada

\- como sea vamos - dijo (T/N) jalando a viper y sacándola de la habitación - y calma fon ya se fue junto con kyo-kun y kaze

las cuatro chicas salieron de la casa de (T/N) llevándose casi a rastras a viper

después de 30 minutos llegaron a la mansión vongola ( una que se construyo en namimori ) ya todos estaban dentro de el lugar entonces...viper siguió forzándose a no entrar

\- vamos viper - dijeron kyoko y (T/N) mientras la jalaban con dificultad

\- no

\- te pague así que entras - dijo (T/N) pero esta vez solo ella llevaba a viper y sin ninguna dificultad

\- esta bien pero no me jales - dijo viper cruzando sus brazos

entraron en el lugar y todos se quedaron boquiabierta al ver a las 4 jóvenes que entraron

\- ya puedes ir a jugar un rato - dijo kyoko empujando levemente a viper

\- pero como hagas una ilusión para irte..- dijo (T/N) con una evidente aura maligna - sabrás por que soy la esposa de kyoya

\- en..entendido - dijo viper con algo de miedo mientras buscaba al resto de los arcobalenos

5 minutos después..

\- maldición donde están los otros - viper se quejo entre dientes

\- hola viper kora - se escucho desde atrás

viper volteo y pudo ver a cada uno vestido de varias maneras uni y lal traían unos vestido iguales a los de viper solo que el de lal era de tirantes y el de uni tenia un torera,...reborn,fon,verde y coronello iban vestidos de santa y skull...bueno el era un reno

\- tomen fotos ya que es la única vez que verán así a viper - dijo (T/N) quien traía a kaze en brazos y hibari estaba a un lado de ella

kaze traía puesto un vestido blanco de falda acampanada el cual llegaba arriba de la rodilla, una bufanda morada y un diminuto sombrero con una linea morada (un mono de nieve) ademas de unos botines negros

\- la tía viper se ve muy bonita - dijo kaze

\- a fon le gustaría verla sin capa - dijo reborn

\- qu..que estas diciendo ? - pregunto fon algo alterado y nervioso

\- solo la verdad, cierto..kaze

\- si - contesto la pequeña

\- (suspiro) no le digas eso reborn sabes que te va a responder que si - dijo (T/N) entregándole a kaze a hibari este la bajo y la llevo lejos junto con el, en el camino kaze tomo la mano de su padre y a este no le importo

\- como sea, viper, quítate la capa - dijo (T/N)

\- cierto mammon-senpai - dijo skull

\- no - contesto viper algo enojada

\- anda solo un momento - rogó (T/N) de forma tierna viper no aguanto esa forma de ser de (T/N) pero justo cuando se iba a quitar la capa llego tsuna...

\- (T..T/N)-chan - dijo tsuna alterado y nervioso

\- hola tsuna que sucede ?

\- mu..mukuro-san y hi..hibari-san están peleando

\- (suspiro) esta vez por que ?

\- había un muérdago cerca y kiri-kun y kaze-chan se pararon justo debajo de este - dijo tsuna recuperando un poco el aliento

\- esto es malo - dijo (T/N) asustada - kyoya va a destruir el lugar

\- hiii - chillo tsuna

\- le avisaste a chrome ?

\- dijo que ya iba

\- bien,todos vienen conmigo

\- si - respondieron al unisono

\- verde prepara una pistola con tranquilizantes por si las dudas

\- ok - dijo verde mientras la preparaba

(T/N), tsuna, y el resto corrieron hacia donde estaban mukuro y hibari...al llegar la escena era graciosa hasta cierto punto..hibari tenia a kaze detrás de el de manera protectora y con una mirada amenazante en cambio mukuro tenia a kiri tomado de la mano mientras miraba de la misma manera a hibari..ambos niños estaba confundidos ante la acción de sus padres

\- herbívoro no dejare que tu hijo bese a mi hija - dijo hibari

\- kufufufu lo mismo digo ave-kun - dijo mukuro

mukuro y hibari estaban apunto de pelear a golpes pero (T/N) y chrome aparecieron enfrente de ellos, (T/N) portaba una alabarda, y chrome tenia su tridente ambas pusieron la punta de su arma en el cuello de sus maridos y tenían un aura de cierta rabia

\- Amore - dijeron ambas - es suficiente

hibari y mukuro retrocedieron unos pasos realmente eran las únicas mujeres..no..los únicos seres en el universo con el que nunca pelearían ya que eso seria una derrota inminente

\- kaze y kiri pueden seguir - dijo (T/N)

\- ni hablar - dijo hibari pero en cuanto dio un paso (T/N) pego aun mas su arma al cuello de este

\- no nos importaría unir nuestras familias - dijo chrome

\- kufufu eso ni pensarlo - dijo mukuro pero le paso lo mismo que a hibari

\- que tenemos que hacer ? - pregunto kaze

\- dale un beso en la mejilla a kiri - dijo chrome

\- o sino puedes ser tu kiri el que la bese - dijo (T/N)

kiri no lo pensó dos veces y se acerco a kaze y..el muy maldito le dio un beso en los labios, realmente tenia la misma personalidad que mukuro

en la cabeza de todos..

\- _hibari lo va a matar -_

volvamos al juego...

hibari miro a kiri enojado mientras mukuro, chrome y (T/N) estaban..sorprendidos ante la acción del niño..después de separarse de kaze, kiri desapareció del lugar en una espesa niebla

\- mu..mukuro tu hijo se paso - dijo (T/N)

\- kufufu ni yo pensé que haría eso - dijo mukuro algo nervioso

ambas mujeres bajaron sus armas y la ocultaron (quien sabe donde..ustedes imaginen algo) dejando libres a sus maridos estos después de un rato se fueron para diferentes lugares

las horas pasaron y todos estaban contentos abrieron regalos y comieron hasta que llego lo hermoso...

fon había ido a hablar con viper pero mientras caminaba pararon en un lugar ¨X¨ sin darse cuenta...

\- viper no te quitaste la capa - dijo fon

\- eso a ti no te concierne - dijo viper de forma amenazante

\- yare yare - dijo fon mirando hacia el techo pero entonces su cara tomo un leve rosa

\- que sucede fo..- pero viper no pudo terminar por que levanto su rostro y arriba de ellos estaba..

\- u..un mu..muérdago - dijo fon nervioso

\- entonces ahora son fon y viper desu~ - dijo haru

\- exacto, kyo-kun trajiste la cámara ? - dijo (T/N)

-..hmn..- se limito a decir hibari mientras sacaba la cámara

\- esto no nos lo perderemos - dijo toda la familia vongola (menos hibari) mientras los rodeaba inclusive los arcobalenos llegaron a ver

\- rápido fon-kun - dijo kyoko

\- no nos hagas esperar - dijo reborn

\- apresúrense - dijo verde

\- n..ni loca - dijo viper quien ya no traía su capa así que se pudo notar el leve tinte de sus mejillas

\- vamos viper - dijo uni

en un rapido movimiento fon tomo de la cintura a viper y la acerco

\- lo siento - susurro fon

fon le dio un beso en la mejilla -_- a viper y con ese sagrado momento termino la fiesta

* * *

bien este es el primer especial ya luego subo el otro

próximo especial

¨Mi nueva vida¨

ciao ciao


	2. un final feliz

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA Y LAS CANCIONES A SUS DEBIDOS AUTORES**

 **(T/N)=TU NOMBRE**

 _(...) = pensamientos_ (...) = texto

 **este es un especial de ¨Mi nueva vida¨**

 **la historia se sitúa 1 años en el futuro**

* * *

 **-** (T/N)-chan estas lista ? - pregunto kyoko quien estaba del otro lado del probador

\- si, pero no se por que tengo que ponerme esto - dijiste viendo la ropa que llevabas

\- por que es tu segunda cita desu~ - dijo haru

\- (suspiro) bien saldré

saliste del probador con un leve sonrojo traías puesta una minifalda de mezclilla,una blusa blanca y un abrigo negro (a lo alaude) ademas de unas botas negras

\- esto no es lo mio

\- te queda bien ademas lo elegimos entre nosotras - dijo lussuria

\- gracias luss-nee, kyoko, haru

\- pero me sorprende desu ~ - dijo haru

\- que cosa ?

\- que hibari-san te haya invitado en víspera de navidad

\- e..eso fue por orden de reborn - dijiste con un color rojo en sus mejillas -..creo

\- maa aveces hasta el mas serio puede ser el mas romántico - dijo lussuria

\- tienes razón - dijo kyoko

\- o..ok, por cierto luss-nee tengo un favor que pedirte

\- si, cual ?

\- mantén alejados a mis hermanos..no..a toda varia por favor

\- no te preocupes por eso yo me encargare

\- arigato

2 días después...

10:30 am parque de namimori...

\- maldición ya voy tarde

corriste hasta el lugar donde se encontraba una fuente, se suponía que la cita era a las 10:20 pero por culpa de tus hermanos saliste tarde

\- no..vendrá ? - susurraste mientras mirabas a los lados no había ni señas de hibari - _o puede que haya venido pero se fue al ver que era tarde_ (suspiro)

\- por que suspiras herbívora ? - se escucho la voz de hibari

cuando volteaste viste a hibari quien traía un pantalón negro, una sudadera gris y unos zapatos negros

\- bu..buenos días hi..hibari-sama - dijiste algo nerviosa

\- hmn - solo dijo el

\- (T/N) (T/N) - se escucho la voz de hibird

\- también a ti hibird - levantaste tu mano para que hibird se posara en esta - pero como aprendiste mi nombre ?

\- eso no importa vamonos - dijo hibari tomando tu mano y hibird paso a tu cabeza

pasaron 10 minutos caminando y tu no podías dejar de ver como hibari entrelazaba su mano con la tuya

\- hi..hibari-sama a don.. - pero tu voz fue cortada por la de hibari

\- kyoya

\- eh ?

\- solo dime kyoya

\- ky..kyoya - dijiste mientras trataba ocultar su sonrojo

ante tu sonrojo hibari dio una pequeña sonrisa que era casi invisible

\- _rayos debería ser ilegal que el sonriera...eso acelera mi corazón_

 _-_ vamos a uno de mis lugares favoritos

\- uno..de sus lugares favoritos

después de un rato hibari te llevo a un parque y te adentro hacia el llegando a un lugar vació que estaba oculto tras un muro de arbustos y en medio de el lugar había un gran árbol

\- siéntate - dijo hibari mientras soltaba tu mano y subía al árbol

\- si - contestaste algo nerviosa mientras te recargabas en el tronco del árbol

\- que es eso ? - pregunto hibari apuntando a un bolso blanco que traías

\- eh?..a esto - dijiste mientras se lo mostrabas - es algo para después

viste como hibari se enojaba al escuchar tu respuesta

\- _tonta tonta bien pudiste decirlo...pero..eso arruinaría la sorpresa_

\- esta bien solo espero que sea pronto - dijo hibari volteando hacia otro lado

En un lugar cercano...

\- maa esto no se acerca a una cita - dijo lussuria quien traía unos binoculares

\- senpai por que venimos a espiar a (T/N)-senpai ? - pregunto fran

\- por que es su segunda cita con el

\- entonces la primera cita de (T/N)-sempai fue con el ?

\- exacto - dijo viper quien había aparecido derepente

\- viper no me des esos sustos - dijo lussuria al alterado ( como le pongo alterado o alterada ?..bueno dejemos lo así)

\- cierto senpai usted debe estar con fon-senpai en una cita - dijo fran

\- po..por que con ese idiota - dijo viper algo enojada - mejor me voy

y viper desapareció en una pequeña niebla

\- bien echo fran - le felicito lussuria

\- a..senpai se mueven - alerto este

Con (T/N) y hibari

hibari había bajado del árbol y tomo tu mano volviéndote a jalar esta vez te llevo a un parque rodeado de sakuras donde se sentaron en medio

\- hibari-sama quie..- pero nuevamente fuiste interrumpida

\- te dije que me llamaras kyoya y..no me trates por usted trátame por tu - dijo en un leve puchero que se veía infantil y lindo casi te causa un sangrado nasal

\- entonces..kyoya quiero darte esto de una vez - dijiste nerviosa

de la bolsa sacaste una caja de regalo pequeña color negro con un moño morado..

\- feliz navidad..kyoya - dijiste entregándole el regalo

hibari tomo el regalo, no pudiste ver su rostro por que habías bajado la cabeza de los nervios pero..el estaba sonriendo y aunque era una sonrisa pequeña mostraba calidez

\- cierra los ojos - dijo hibari

levantaste rápidamente el rostro pero al mismo tiempo cerraste los ojos..luego sentiste como las manos frías de hibari rodeaban tu cuello después de unos segundo las aparto

\- abre los ojos - te susurro hibari al oído

abriste los ojos y pudiste ver que hibari tenia una sonrisa que despedía cierto aire de lujuria

\- eso muestra que eres mi presa - dijo hibari

\- eh ? - dijiste con un sonrojo..tocaste tu cuello y sentiste una especie de gargantilla

hibari te había puesto una gargantilla de lazo lila y con un dije de una nube por dentro era negra y la linea que le daba forma morada

\- cuando ? - dijiste nerviosa

\- eh?

\- cuando se invirtieron los papeles - esta vez dijiste con determinación

\- desde el día en que te conocí te convertiste en mi presa - contesto hibari

\- si es así..por que no me dijo nada - mientras unas lagrimas de felicidad salían

\- temí..

\- eh ?

\- temí de que te involucraras en esto..pero luego el akambo me dijo que eras de la mafia - dijo hibari mientras te daba un abrazo - así que estuve a punto de decírtelo pero..luego te secuestraron y te usaron contra mi

\- sabes..kyoya nunca te quise hacer daño y jamas te lo haré - dijiste correspondiendo el abrazo - jamas lastimaría a la persona que amo

hibari se alejo un poco de ti y te beso

\- no dejare te alguien te aleje de mi - dijo hibari mientras se alejaba un poco - por eso

hibari saco una cajita color negro y la puso frente a ti..

\- cásate conmigo - dijo con un leve rubor

\- si, acepto - dijiste mientras te lanzabas a abrazarlo del cuello

* * *

bien este es el final del especial

nota: no estoy dando spoiler sobre el final del fic solo es un..final alternativo..un extra pero si quieren que termine algo así díganmelo

bueno ahora si

ciao ciao

próximo especial

¨una promesa jamas olvidada¨


	3. antigua promesa

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 **T/N= tu nombre...** **D/N= diminutivo de nombre**

(...)= texto _(...) = pensamiento_

* * *

 **el pasado 9 años atrás.. (T/N)=6 años hibari = 7 años**

 **-** kyo-kun - gritaba la pequeña (T/N) mientras corría por el gran jardín

(T/N) vestía un traje de sirvienta largo que llegaba a los tobillos color oliva

\- que sucede (D/N) ? - contesto hibari

hibari vestía un traje deportivo negro con blanco y a un lado de el un anciano con traje de mayordomo

\- que vas a querer para navidad ?

\- nada - respondió seriamente

\- moo~ siempre dices que nada

\- entonces..un peluche

\- entendido y tu takato-jiichan ?

\- con tal de que sonrían seré feliz - respondió el anciano

\- entonces te lo estamos dando por adelantado - respondió hibari

kyoya y (T/N) siempre sonreían junto con el anciano takato el cual era el maestro de hibari y el mayordomo principal de la familia shirohane

\- y tu que quieres (T/N)-chan - pregunto takato

\- yo quiero..quiero un peluche de...kyoya y tuyo

hibari se sonrojo violentamente mientras el anciano takato reía ante la acción del pequeño

\- que pasa dije algo malo - pregunto (T/N)

\- n..no - tartamudeo un poco kyoya

llego el 24 de diciembre día esperado por los pequeños...

\- kyo-kun, abuelo hoy me dieron el día libre - dijo (T/N) quien traía un traje de santa que llegaba a la rodilla

\- po..por que traes ese traje ? - pregunto hibari

\- me lo dio kage-sama

\- parece que te llevas bien con la jefa de la familia kurohane - dijo takato

\- es una persona muy amable

\- ya veo, bueno es hora de dar los regalos - dijo el anciano mostrando dos cajitas verdes con un moño rojo a los niños

\- esto.. - inicio (T/N)

\- que es ? - le siguió hibari

\- ábranlo

los dos pequeños abrieron la cajita en la de (T/N) había una gargantilla negra con un medallon dorado y dentro de este una foto de hibari, mientras en la de kyoya había un reloj de bolsillo dorado con cadena morada y detrás del reloj un porta retrato pequeño con la foto de (T/N).

\- es para que nunca se olviden sin importar que

\- jamas lo haremos - dijeron ambos - siempre estaremos juntos

\- entonces se casaran ? - dijo el anciano de forma burlona

\- de que hablas jiic.. - pero hibari no continuo por que (T/N) interrumpió

\- si, si es para permanecer con kyo-kun entonces si

\- entiendo esperare con ansias la boda

hibari solo se pudo sonrojar ante la respuesta de su amiga

\- juro que algún día me casare con kyoya

9 años después..

\- kyo-kun que haces ? - dijo (T/N) mientras veía que hibari miraba una tienda de novias

\- sigo esperando el día..- dijo entre susurros pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que (T/N) lo escuchara

\- que día ?

\- el día que te pongas eso junto conmigo - dijo apuntando al vestido de novia el cual era morado casi blanco grande y de olanes y un traje de novio al lado de este completamente blanco

\- qu..que dices - dijo algo enojada - no falta mucho para eso - dijo esta vez sin pensar

hibari solo sonrió de lado ante las palabras de la joven

* * *

este es el final esperen con ansias los capítulos de los fic

deseos de navidad :

\- salud para mi y todos

\- suerte para todos

\- encontrar a alguien como hibari

ahora si ciao ciao


End file.
